It has been found that lower back pain, varicose veins, phlebitis, muscle tension and other maladies can be relieved in many cases when the patient is in a supine rest position by supporting the upper and lower legs in an elevated position. This has been done in the past by using one or more pillows placed under the knees. The knees must be elevated enough to relieve tension to the lumbar vertebra, thereby reducing low back pain and discomfort. Pillows by their nature are soft and will gradually deflect, adversely affecting their therapeutic use. They must be repeatedly repositioned. Pillows that settle out of adjustment gradually allow the legs to shift positions and eventually the pain reappears. This may happen several times through the night and can easily disrupt the patient's sleep.
Another recommended resting position for low back disorder is elevating the upper leg in a "sidelying position. The same pillows may be used here as used in the "backlying" position. Only one of the pillows need be used. It is placed between the legs to hold the upper leg at an elevation so as to not place a strain on the hip area and, consequently, the lumbar area of the spine.
Needless to say, shifting from the "backlying" position to the "sidelying" position is a tedious and frustrating task, again taking from the patient's sleeping time and often disrupting the sleep of a partner.
Various implements have been devised for holding a person's trunk or spine in a selected reclining position when at rest. Probably the most popular is the modern adjustable hospital bed. Of course, the average person is unable to afford an adjustable hospital bed, especially for treating back pain or discomfort that is not constant.
Another attempt at a solution is the "Comfort Wedge" by Comfort Products, 30812 Huntwood Avenue, No. 11, Hayward, Calif. 94544. This device is comprised of a molded form for supporting the legs while the patient rests in a supine, "backlying" position. Serviceability is limited by the preselected angle and elevation at which the legs are elevated. Also, the device cannot be used at all effectively in the "sidelying" position.
The present invention provides hinged support members that adjustably support the upper and lower legs from a "backlying" position. The support members may be adjusted to nearly any selected angle from a substantially flat position wherein the patient may move to a "sidelying" position, to a nearly upright condition wherein the hinged support members substantially face one another. The legs of nearly any individual can be accommodated in a position at which a maximum therapeutic benefit is realized. The selected position may be held indefinitely because the support members are rigid and are held securely at the desired angle. "Sidelying" is made possible without requiring removal of the present support from beneath the patient. The support members are simply adjusted to the unfolded nearly flat orientation, allowing the patient to assume a "sidelying" position with a pillow. Adjustability of the present support allows quick and nearly effortless shifting between the "sidelying" and "backlying" positions. These changes may be made quickly and silently so as not to prolong the wakefulness of the patient or disturb a sleeping partner.